


Did you cry?

by whitedandelions



Category: Destiny (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Robot Sex, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2017-12-25
Packaged: 2019-02-08 02:19:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12854661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whitedandelions/pseuds/whitedandelions
Summary: Zavala needs Cayde-6 more than he lets on.





	Did you cry?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deepsix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deepsix/gifts).



> I had destiny 1, did not know Cayde existed and ps4 is hard for FPS, then destiny 2 came out for PC, and Cayde showed up and that’s it, I’m gone, that’s my new favorite character in the whole wide world. The people I play with heard one line from me on every strike, every campaign, every single time Cayde showed up I went CAYDE HE’S HERE CAYDE IT’S CAYDE!!! I even stood next to him for fifteen minutes straight just to listen to him talk. ANYWAY, cayde hits all my inner desires so HERE IS RANDOM ROBOT SEX YOU ASKED FOR IT SO
> 
> (also, disclaimer, i realized halfway through that I should have written it from Zavala's point of view, because I really suck at writing robots. also, i don't even know if this is logical, but I hope you enjoy anyway??? cayde can totally do all of this okay)

 “So,” starts Cayde-6, and if he had a human heart, it would be hammering away right now.  But thankfully, he doesn’t, so he’s able to keep his voice calm and unaffected. 

At least, until Zavala turns to face him.  Then all bets are off.

“I heard from a little birdie that you needed me?” he squeaks out the rest, and Zavala looks unimpressed with him.

“You mean our Guardian?” he asks, and Cayde may nod more than once because it’s  _so_  difficult to tell what Zavala’s thinking.

“Did you cry?” he teases, trying his best to seem unaffected.  Zavala blinks at him, and his expression doesn’t change, so Cayde presses on.  “When you –“

“Yes,” cuts in Zavala.  Cayde stops mid sentence, a pleased thrum running through his mechanical body at the idea of Zavala  _needing_  him.  It must show on his face, because Zavala looks amused now.  Cayde can’t stop watching the way the lights travel under his skin.

He doesn’t know what to say now.  He never expected Zavala to actually  _agree_  with him.  He thought he would have had to whittle it out of him.

Zavala takes advantage of his momentary stupor.  He takes a step forward, and then another, until he’s crowding Cayde against the wall.

“Uh, big guy?” he stutters out.  “A little space here?”

Zavala smirks at him, and doesn’t reply, one of his hands going up to Cayde’s face.  Cayde doesn’t move, and stutters out a stalled breath at the tender way Zavala lays his palm on his face. 

“You should take care of yourself,” says Zavala.  He sounds reproachful.

“Hey,” he says, but he’s still hyper-aware of the way Zavala’s pressed up against him so his voice comes out barely louder than a whisper.  “Were you worried?  I never would have guessed.”

Zavala sighs, long and suffering, but Cayde can hear the affection behind it.  Especially by the way the sigh catches halfway through, as if it still hurt Zavala to think about him missing.

Zavala jerks his chin upward, and then he’s kissing Cayde. 

It’s chaste, but it turns messy in a second by how insistent Zavala’s tongue is. He’s not letting up at all, and Cayde brings up his hands to Zavala’s chest, curling his fingers vainly on the rough armor.  Stupid Titans and their shoulder pads.

The air feels charged by the way Zavala continues to kiss him, his hands insistent as he presses Cayde up against the wall.  Cayde submits easily, letting Zavala have his way with him, his only protest a weak push when Zavala continues on for a little too long.

“Why can’t you Titans wear less armor?” he gets out when Zavala pulls away. 

Zavala stares at him, then laughs.  “Someone has to take the enemies’ attention,” he points out, but he’s smirking as he starts to remove his armor.  “If you just wanted me to strip…” he trails off, and if Cayde was a human, he’s sure he would be blushing.

But since he’s an exo, he can’t stop the way his gears click and his eyes shine, and Zavala obviously catches on by the way he looks at Cayde.

Cayde can’t be too mad though, not when Zavala only knows because they’ve been together so many times. 

He busies himself by removing his own clothes, making sure to hang the cape so it doesn’t wrinkle.  It’s hard to iron when they’re out in the middle of nowhere.

Zavala’s done before him, and Cayde squeaks when he gets his hands on him, bodily lifting him and then depositing him on the bed.

“80%?”

Cayde tilts his head, thinking, and then shakes his head.  “Higher,” he offers, and Zavala stares at him.

“You won’t be able to move after,” he says, and Cayde shrugs.

“And what else do I have to do but stand and look cool?  Not very hard for someone like me,” he points out, and Zavala looks unimpressed.

“Okay,” agrees Zavala, and Cayde closes his eyes.

Exo’s can control their sensitivity to external stimuli.  It’s quite useful in battle; if he ever lost a limb, he can turn it down until he gets it replaced.  But sometimes, it’s better to be able to feel the pain so he doesn’t keep pushing through a potentially dangerous situation. 

And if Cayde increases his sensitivity, then every little touch Zavala bestows on him makes  _pleasure_  dance through his system.  When they were back in the Tower, before everything fell to pieces, they took advantage of this function quite a bit, until Cayde’s mind was a delightful piece of goo and he couldn’t even muster enough brainpower to move any one of his limbs.

Zavala’s on him before he opens his eyes again, and Cayde shivers hard when the heightened sensitivity kicks in.  Zavala doesn’t still though, his hands roaming all over Cayde’s body and drawing a squeak out of him. 

It’s been so long since Zavala’s taken him that he can’t hold back his sounds as Zavala explores his body.  Zavala’s smirking when Cayde looks at him, and he’s unsurprised when Zavala swallows his sounds with another kiss.

He jerks a bit when Zavala’s hands  _finally_  drift downward, and then Zavala’s got one firm hand around him.  Zavala strokes it quickly, and it doesn’t take very long for Cayde to get close, not with his sensitivity so high.

Zavala doesn’t ask permission.  He gets a finger into him, and then another, quick, efficient thrusts to ensure the opening’s wide enough.  It still makes Cayde’s head whirl though, and he has to try his best to withhold his sounds in case anyone’s near.  The Farm’s not great for soundproofing, and Cayde will literally  _die_  if Ikora hears him like this.

“You alright?” asks Zavala, his brisk tone sounding out of place in the charged air.  Zavala’s sweating, and Cayde can’t see the flush to his cheeks with his complexion, but he knows Zavala’s heavily affected by the way the lights move.  He pulls Zavala in for a kiss instead of answering.

Zavala slides in, careful not to go too fast.  Cayde wraps his legs around Zavala, forcing him to slide in the rest of the way.  They both groan when Zavala’s all the way in to the hilt. 

He knows he has to lower his temperature before he hurts Zavala, but it’s so hard to keep a clear mind when he can feel Zavala like this.  They’re connected, and although Zavala’s not moving, Cayde can’t stop the whimpers leaving him.  Every little movement Zavala makes, involuntary or not, makes him jerk at the way it spreads all through his wiring. 

He shouldn’t have gone higher than 80%; he can barely stay coherent as it is.

Zavala looks like he agrees, but he doesn’t hesitate.  He starts to thrust, and Cayde lets out a loud whine, his gears clicking and his arms going up to dig into Zavala’s skin.  It’s too much.  Every thrust sets his nerves alight, and he remembers wildly why they never went this high before.  It makes him unable to control himself, and Zavala is  _absolutely_  not helping by increasing the pace.

“Zavala,” he pleads, and cuts himself off with another high-pitched whine, “it’s – I’m…” and then he nearly whites out when Zavala reaches down and gets a firm grip on him.  He doesn’t slow at the same time, and the continuous pleasure assaulting him makes him lose his mind. 

He doesn’t know how long Zavala continues to thrust into him.  Zavala’s panting into his ears, and he’s pushing Cayde’s legs upward to get deeper, and seconds later, Zavala’s finishing into him.

It’s over much too fast, and it takes Cayde a long time to regain any semblance of coherency.  Zavala’s arms are around him, and the lights have been turned off. 

Cayde turns down the sensitivity as soon as he can remember the code how, and he turns to press a kiss to Zavala’s lips.

“Sorry,” he says, and Zavala frowns sleepily at him.

“Did I hurt you?” Zavala asks, worry easy to hear, and Cayde shakes his head.  Zavala looks relieved, and his grip tightens around him.  “Stop going off by yourself,” he reprimands.  He grips tighter at his words, but Cayde doesn’t move away, knowing his lover needs this.  Zavala needs to affirm he’s alive and well, and Cayde doesn’t mind if this is how he does it.

“I won’t,” he promises, and finds that he actually means it this time.  Some part of him will always miss the adventure, and he’ll always have the need to go out there to explore.  But right now, they don’t have their Light, and he’s just come back from possible death.

And he never wants to see Zavala that worried again, even if it means that Zavala needs him.

Cayde perks up.

“Wait,” he says, and Zavala stares at him in the dim light.  “Did you actually  _cry_  when you told – “

“Go to sleep,” interrupts Zavala with a groan, and Cayde smothers a laugh as he realizes that Zavala really  _did_  miss him.


End file.
